Automatic transmission fluid serves many functions in a modern automatic transmission. Pressurized fluid may be used to engage friction clutches in order to establish a power flow path with a desired speed ratio. Fluid lubricates gears and bearings. Excess heat is removed by fluid flowing over various components. The fluid is typically pressurized by a pump driven by the transmission input. Sometimes, the pump is located on the transmission input axis, but that restricts the pump geometry. Pump efficiency is improved by locating the pump off-axis. However, locating the pump off-axis necessitates some form of pump drive that diverts power from the transmission input shaft to the pump. When gears are used, they can generate gear noise. If the gear noise is transmitted to vehicle occupants, the occupants may be annoyed.